Harry Potter And The Time Lords Intervention
by erkovas
Summary: I know about your gift, your curse. You wish you could have been born someone normal. That's where I come in.  I can send you to a world where you were never the chosen one.  So what do you say do you want to go? Dimensional travel twin femharry
1. The Gift And The Curse

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have enough money to build myself a house with a tower and since I am in possession of no such house I must conclude that I do not own the series.

Summery: I know about your gift, your curse. You wish you could have been born someone normal. That's where I come in. I can send you to a world where you were never the chosen one. So what do you say do you want to go? Dimensional travel twin femharry

Prolog: The Gift And The Curse

It was over. Voldemort lay dead in front of Harry and as the dust settled he could hear people cheering. The fighting was done and as word of Voldemort's demise spread more people joined the celebration. But above all of the cheering could be heard a wordless cry of anguish for what Harry saw that day was not a battle won but another family lost.

Around him were the people he had come to call family and they were all dead. Patches of red a sign that another Weasley had been died saving him. The sun no longer reflected off of Luna's silvery hair as it was stained red with her blood. Hermione and Ginny were a short distance off having managed to take Bellatrix with them in the end. Looking around he saw more faces of those he knew and loved. Those who had been with him smiling just that morning would never look at him again. And then he started seeing the others; Neville, Sirius and Cedric then his parents. Where ever he looked there was another dead friend. Finally he found Dumbledore dead eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. Harry took a step back and woke up.

He sighed another day another dream, it had been two years since the fateful day when he had lost everything. And even though the dreams didn't come every night anymore he still had them at least once a week. But he didn't have time to dwell on the past.

After the war was over Harry had been conned into taking a government position, which had worked great for about a month. But once people realized that he actually wanted to change wizarding society instead of being a nice figurehead that would "give people hope for a bright future" they started transferring him from department to department so that "everyone would benefit from working with him." But in reality it was just to make sure he couldn't actually accomplish anything.

As Harry got ready for the day he thought about his life and how much he hated it since that day. Yes there had been hard times before but he has always had friends, there were always people there for him to talk to or just for support. Everyone kept telling him that he was lucky to be alive, that he had a special gift that that had allowed him to survive. But as he thought back on his life he decided the gift everyone kept talking about was more of a curse than a gift. He was not gifted with life he was cursed with watching others die, more often than not for him.

As Harry returned to earth he jumped noticing someone sitting across from him eating his breakfast. Pulling his wand from the holster on his arm and aiming it at the stranger he yelled "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger looked up from the cereal "About time you noticed me," he said with a laugh.

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry replied without moving his wand.

"I am the person you have been waiting for." He replied cryptically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry shot back.

"I know about your gift, your curse. How you wish you could have been born someone other than the boy-who-lived. That you hadn't been settled with the responsibility of defeating Voldemort. That's where I come in. I can send you to a world where you were never the chosen one. Your parents will even be alive there. So what do you say do you want to go?" He said with a smile.

Harry looked at him skeptically "How do I know you are telling the truth? This seems to good to be true and you did break into my house." Although he was still weary of the strange man he was starting to feel hope for the first time in a long time.

"I vow on my life and my magic that all I have told you is true." The man said with his hand over his heart. He seemed to glow for a moment before he spoke again "There does that make you happy."

Harry lowered his wand slightly. "Ok so you can send me to another dimension or something like that but what do you get out of this?"

"Oh nothing much only the joy of helping my fellow man."

"Wrong try again." Harry replied raising his wand again.

"OK OK OK, you strike a hard bargain. I think it would be hilarious to watch everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off once they realize you are gone. And it would piss off a friend of mine. One of my favorite things to do is make her mad when we're not even in the same universe."

Harry watched as the man rubbed his hands together and grinned in childish glee the only thing he could think was this man is insane. But Harry really wanted to get away from his life and the promise of a world where his friends and family were alive was just to good to pass up. So he decided why not the worst that could happen was he would die and even that didn't seem as bad as what he was doing right now.

"Fine I will go." He said breaking the man out of his fantasy. "What do I need to do?"

"Just take a deep breath" The man said as he walked up to Harry. "And kiss your butt goodbye." With that the man whacked him on the forehead and Harry's world went dark.

The strange man looked at the empty spot where Harry had been standing seconds before and began to giggle. This continued for a good ten minutes until he heard a sigh behind him. He turned around to see a woman massaging her temple as if to ward off a headache.

"Where did you send him?" She asked.

"Who knows, but look at the shiny new house he has left us." he replied dissolving into laughter again.

"Brother, you really are crazy and I am not going to bail you out when you get in trouble this time." She said as she walked out of the room.

So tell me what you think and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Welcome To Your New Life

Chapter 2: Welcome To Your New Life

As the hand hit his head Harry closed his eyes and took a stumbling step backwards and sat down waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. He slowly opened his eyes to see a Hogwarts express compartment where he was sitting with two other people. There was a girl across from him with her hands out as if she was trying to catch herself from a nonexistent fall, on closer inspection she looked as if she could be related to him. She was about twelve with the same basic face structure and hair that he had only seen in pictures of his mom. The other person, who looked like a twelve year old Neville, was also in a strange pose with his hands in front of his face shielding himself from some sort of blast.

As the other two slowly lowered their hands the three looked at each other waiting for someone to break the silence. The girl opened her mouth "What…" Bam. The door opened to a rather short girl with silver hair and purple eyes looking rather frazzled.

"Good you are all here." she said while everyone in the compartment just stared at her. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sort out the mess you all made? Honestly of all the things you could have done you had to go universe hopping. Really you'd think you would have better things to do, being the saviors of your worlds and all." As she talked she properly entered the compartment closed the door and took a seat.

The red head tried again "What just happened?"

"How did I get here?" Added mini Neville at the same time.

"Wait you don't know. What were you doing before you ended up here?" Asked the new arrival. She pointed at Neville "You first, go."

"I was working on a variant of the wolfsbane potion when it exploded and the next thing I knew I sitting here with these two children." He said, seemingly to shocked to think of refusing to answer.

The girl chuckled. "If you haven't noticed you're looking pretty young yourself." At this all three of the confused children examined themselves and found that they were indeed all preteens again. Before they really started to freak out she said "Calm down chillins, we will get to all of that later, now you next." She pointed at the girl.

"Well um…I fell through the veil in the department of mysteries." She mumbled out looking fairly embarrassed.

The other girl snorted "Well that explains it, you last buddy."

Harry then told them about the strange man in his house and the deal they had made.

The strange girl tilted her head to the side and asked "Was his name Julian?"

"We didn't exchange pleasantries."

"Tall, skinny, balding, big teeth, sleazy looking mustache; sort of looks like a rodent." Harry nodded. "That's Julian. He's really starting to piss me off."

"So you are the friend he liked to make mad. By the way who are you? And you for that matter." Harry added after looking at the other girl.

The read head looked shocked "You don't know who I am? Who are you?"

"INTRODUCTIONS." The other girl yelled out. "I will go first! I am Isobel Sharp, I like dancing, music, history, doing things that everyone thinks are impossible and pissing off my bosses. I am a time lord and my job is to fix the dimensional tears caused by space/time travel like what you three just went through. And don't look at me like I'm crazy. Who's next."

"Ok even if I believed you I think I need more information, explain. Besides you're twelve." Said Neville voicing what everyone was thinking.

"All in good time but right now we are running short on it. Wait I look twelve!" Isobel looked over herself for the first time noticing her apparent age including the fact that she was wearing a pink dress with more ruffles than six year old girl's birthday party and had her extra long hair in childish pigtails. She started mumbling about stupid bosses and their sad ideas about what is funny.

"Um why are we short on time?" Harry asked.

Isobel snapped out of it and waved her hand dismissively "Lets continue."

"Fine," Neville sighed. "Neville Longbottom, um I'm the boy-who-lived"

"Wait I'm the boy/girl-who lived" cut in the other two together.

"Remember you are all from different dimensions so it is possible that you all have had the same job in your previous home, after all each of you fit the criteria of the prophesy. Continue Neville, likes dislikes strange hobbies."

"Right. I like herbology and potions. I was bitten by a werewolf a few years ago, which is why I was messing with the wolfsbane. Hey am I still be a werewolf in this world OH wise time lord?" He said in a rather sarcastic tone.

Isobel assumed a comical thinking pose stroking her nonexistent beard before she said "I don't know, I've never come across a case of dimension traveling werewolves before guess we'll have to wait for the full moon. Or I could do some blood tests. Ba we will worry about that later. NEXT!"

"I'm Ally, Allianna Potter, I am the girl-whose-name-has-been-hyphenated. I like charms and um hate divination."

"Seconded." Both boys said together.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm Harry Potter. I guess we are probably siblings Ally."

"Twins actually." Said Isobel

"Right, I _was_ the boy-who-lived but that Julian guy said that I wouldn't be in this world. Is that right?"

"Yes, when I said you and Ally are twins it wasn't exactly true you are actually triplets your other brother, Daniel, is the boy-who-lived in this world." Isobel said looking at her watch. "Well we will talk again in a few hours right now you are going to be getting horrid headaches and passing out as you get all the memories from your counterparts in this world. In…three…two…one." As she counted down she pointed to each of the children in turn as the grabbed their heads and fainted leaving her to go find the trolley lady and get some snacks.

* * *

Harry slowly regained consciousness as he sorted through all of the new memories in his head. He saw a childhood where he and the sister he never had were mostly ignored in favor of their brother, the-boy-who-lived. He seemed to be a meek, shy child who was always accused of trying to hog his brother's fame in public. There were similarities between the two Harry's, after all no matter where they grew up they were still the same person, neither one was much for fame particularly when it was for something that he could not control. And the both held close friends as better than all the gold in the world.

This Harry had been placed in Hufflepuff where the sorting hat had hoped he could find a place to invest his overabundance of loyalty other than his sister, who was a Ravenclaw. Not that it had worked that well during first year, except his roommate and later best friend Neville, everyone wanted to know about his brother and when he was not forthcoming with the information they left him to try to find out from Dan himself.

This Harry had a calm first year not looking for trouble, unlike his Gryffindor counterpart. The ordeal with the stone had gone on without his participation or knowledge. Much to his parents displeasure, who for some reason expected him to help his brother without question or thought of acknowledgement, after all he was a Hufflepuff and that's what they do. Why shouldn't he be totally loyal to his brother, the boy-who-lived.

It saddened him to realize that his friends from the other world had as little interest in him as he seemed to have in them. Instead they flocked around Dan like he was some god, and to Harry's disgust his brother soaked it all in and wanted more. Reminding him of some of the stories he had heard about his dad in school.

Harry groaned "I feel like I have been cheated."

"And why is that?" Said Isobel.

He looked around to see the other two starting to wake up as well, but when he looked at the odd new girl he saw her looking at a strange piece of metal with a picture of an apple on in. Every once in a while she would tap it in various different places with her finger. "That guy told me that he would send me to a world where my family was alive but they don't seem to be much of a family and my friends don't even acknowledge my existence. What is that thing?"

"Well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Besides he can't really control where he sends people he has a few specific things he focuses on, in this case your parents being alive, and sends people off into a random world where that thing exists. The more he things he focuses on the more sure he is about where he is sending someone but he's lazy that way." She said with a shrug. "And this is an ipad, I got it from a different world is should be invented in about 20 years give or take." She said caressing the contraption as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Is everyone up?"

"Ok so it is an _ipad_ what the hell is it?" Asked the ever inquisitive Ally.

"Ah, do you know what a computer is?" At two hesitant nods and a no from Neville Isobel launched into and explanation of computers and the internet for the poor confused wizards and witch. "And so it is basically an advanced computer mostly used to get on the internet. But mine is special I can access the internet from different universes as well as this one." She concluded with a grin.

"So what were you looking for?" Asked Neville, brushing off the explanation and the perplexing fact that he understood it quite well for knowing next to nothing about muggle technology and the muggle world in general.

"You guys in fact. You see fiction writers are sort of like psychics they subconsciously know what is going on in different universes, weird I know but just accept it, things are easier that way. The best ones become famous and have published works of fiction. Those who are not so good, and those who haven't been published tend to release their work to the masses online. And let me tell you there is a lot of worlds with wizards and the boy or girl-who-lived. I was looking to see if I could find any of your stories, or the one of the world we are in now."

"And did you find anything?"

"Well I found this world but the person who was writing about it seemed to have been sidetracked or just stopped writing so I only know what has been going on through your first year. Sorry no future knowledge for us. None of you really did anything exciting last year, what's up with that?"

"We're not even the same people why are you blaming us?" Neville fired back.

"Touché. So what are you going to do now?"

The three gave her a blank stare, they hadn't really beyond the fact that they were in a different world.

Isobel sighed "Are you going to go to school this year and do nothing again, or are you going to go basilisk hunting? I actually wouldn't recommend that because Dan really is the chosen one here and he needs to get through these first few years in order to be up to the task of defeating Voldemort when the time comes. Plus they have to learn about horcruxes, if they exist in this world."

"What are horcruxes?" asked Ally.

The boys looked at her like she was crazy "Did you even defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry through his astonishment. She nodded looking offended.

"Then how can you not know what they are?" asked Neville.

"Remember all of your worlds are different and there are no horcruxes in some of them." cut in Isobel who then explained what they were as well as their history. The boys stared at her, amazed with her knowledge. "As I said I like history."

"Wow, my Voldemort used some dark ritual that stored the soul of one of his victims in a necklace, when he was injured or killed it would destroy the other soul leaving him alive and well." Ally said as she weighed the benefits of the two forms of immortality and the difficulty of defeating a person possessing either.

"Ok back to what you are going to do. After hearing your introductions I have concluded that you guys are boring, don't look at me like that, you have no real interests, aside from studying. You probably spent your whole lives dealing with Voldemort problems and you had no time to really live and figure out what is out there. So I propose that you take a sabbatical from school and we go find something interesting to do. We will come back before your second fifth year so you can take the OWLs, seeing as you know the material already you should do fine. So what do you think?"

This was all said in a very hurried manor leaving no room for the interruptions that would have come out if Isobel had slowed down at all. But as it was everyone now had something to think about. After a few minutes Ally looked up intent on getting more information.

"If we did leave where would we go? For that matter how would we live, we have very little money and our wands are still monitored plus wouldn't people look for us?"

"Well I can handle the money issues and the monitoring spells. As for people looking for you it is super easy to hide in the muggle world, wizards have no clue about what is going on there. And as I understand it you three seem to be the forgotten children who had the potential to be the chosen one but were rejected, sad as it is to say this I don't think people would miss you very much. Plus it would give them a reason to look at themselves and how they treated you perhaps they will take a turn for the better."

Neville gave her a hard look. "Why would you help us."

"Well I have always liked you guys, or the versions of you I have met in other worlds. Plus it makes my bosses mad when I interfere with the world I am supposed to be fixing. But mostly why the hell not. I will get to have fun, make some new friends and show you guys what it is like to live, because from what I can tell you would never do it on your own. So what do you say."

"I'm back to Ally's question where would we go?" Asked Harry but he was beginning to see the merits of this plan, after all he was just transported to a different world how much more could happen?

Isobel leaned forward interlacing her fingers below her chin and resting her elbows on her knees as she said with a large grin, "Anywhere you want." She looked at her watch. "We will arrive at Hogsmeade in two hours if we go I want to make it look like you disappeared from a moving train, just to confuse everyone. You have until then to make your choice I'll leave you to discuss it." And with that she picked up her ipad and left the compartment.

* * *

Harry looked at Ally who seemed to be going over everything they had learned. From his new memories he found she had the best critical reasoning skills and he saw no reason to think this Ally would be any different. "What do you think? I want to go but I will stay if you want to."

She looked up at him in shock. Why would this boy who in some ways was a total stranger to her follow her lead. "You would stay for me? Why?"

"From what I learned today you are the most rational person here, sorry Neville, and if you didn't want to go I would tend to think you are making the best decision. Plus I just found my family again I don't want to lose you. Or you Neville, I always liked you back in my world and you are my best friend here." Harry said turning towards Neville. "I say we stick together. If we go its all or nothing."

Neville looked at Ally "I agree with Harry, from what I remember of this world you are the smart one, and we were all good friends. I guess my Hufflepuff loyalty is shining through." He said with a laugh. "I leave the choice up to you my lady." He said with as gallant a bow as he could manage from his seat.

Ally was stunned, they trusted her that much. Even with the memories they had gained it seemed a little much but she felt she could trust these two to stick with her through hell and high water. After thinking for a while longer she looked up at them. "Ok let's go over what we know…"

The three began to go over the pros and cons of leaving on a world tour, all thinking this was the beginning of a long friendship.

* * *

Isobel came back an hour and a half later to find the three friends discussing where they should go. "So I guess you're in."

"Yes we decided to all go together." Said Ally. "By the way how are we going to get rid of the tracking charms on our wands, and how are we going to get off the train?"

"Ah, just a minute." Isobel said. She then preceded to open a small door in the air, toss her ipad into it and start searching around for something. The three watched in morbid fascination as her hand, arm and eventually most of her upper body seemed to disappear into thin air while she searched for something muttering about how she hated cleaning. "A HA, found it." She said pulling out a wand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Neville. "What did you just do?"

"That was my inter-dimensional locker. Used by time lords to store everything they might need, after all who wants to carry it all around. And who knows when you will be sent to a world as a baby and have to grow up so you can learn to be a ninja and fit into a Naruto universe any time you get sent there to fix it, and believe me there are a lot of Naruto worlds out there. Then you suddenly remember your whole life as a time lord and have to leave all your friends and fix time rips…" she trailed off getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Ok you have obviously gone crazy, why did we agree to go with her again?" Neville asked.

"I think we decided and I quote 'why the hell not,' we have nothing better to do and if we stay here we have to second year all over again. Plus I'm in denial about going through puberty all over again." Ally replied with a sigh.

"OK" Isobel said as she came back to earth. "Hold out your wands so I can take the tracking charms off of them. Then we can use this handy dandy portkey to get out of here." She said holding up the gaudiest necklace any of them had ever seen, oddly enough it matched perfectly with her dress.

They watched as she took the tracking spells off of their wands then all grabbed the necklace as if the awful style was going to rub off on them. Isobel grinned "Ok hold on here we go."

"Wait, where are we going?" said Ally just as she felt a tug behind her navel, but by then it was to late, they disappeared out of the wizarding world for the next three years.

* * *

Read and Review, or not it's your choice.

By the way I want a new name for the story couldn't think of anything good, if you have any good ideas let me know.

Bonus points if anyone can guess where I got the name Julian.

So I didn't like the name for this story so I have changed it from _Really Everything Stuck In One Story?_

So I have had this chapter done for about a week but I couldn't upload it because the site kept giving me errors when I tried to upload anything. So sorry for the delay.

~Erkovas


	3. Beginnings

Chapter 3: Beginnings

Thump!

The travelers landed in varying states of disarray, ranging from Harry, who was flat on the floor, to Neville who was standing but looked slightly disoriented. "Ug," said Isobel as from her position on the floor, "I always forget how much I hate doing that."

Ally stood up and looking around. They were in a large room decorated with artifacts from all different cultures and time periods, both muggle and wizard. There were pillars reminiscent of ancient Greece and what could only be an Egyptian pharaoh made out of jade. In the corner there was a large Buddha that might have been made out of gold, ironically sitting next to a display flintlock firearms. "So where are we?" she asked as she slowly moved towards a collection of old brooms and quidditch gear.

"Welcome to Sharp manor, my ancestral home. Located thirty miles north of Sydney."

"As in Australia?"

"The very same. Now if you all would come this way we can see about getting you guys settled and perhaps some food? You can come back later to look at the booty." Isobel said knowing that they hadn't eaten all day and the temptation of food would draw them away from the wonders in the room. Reluctantly they followed her out of the room down a hallway to the foot of some stairs.

"Mimzy" Isobel called. A house elf in a tiny maids outfit appeared looking as if she had just woken up from a long nap. She looked around sleepily then spotted Isobel.

"Mistress you have finally returned, Mimzy is so glad you are back." The elf said as she ran to Isobel and gave her legs a hug.

"Glad to be back, would you get us some food please." Isobel asked as she knelt before Mimzy and gave her a hug.

"Right away mistress Isobel, I will bring it in when it is ready." With that the elf disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed every time he thought he was beginning to understand this strange girl she did something that gave him more questions about her and the biggest problem was every time someone asked her a question she would give some vague answer and change the subject, it was very frustrating. His experience getting here was completely unbelievable but not nearly as much as some of the things she told them. Really a time lord? Then it hit him he had caught her and he was going to get some answers.

"If you travel from dimension to dimension how do you have a house here and a house elf who knows you?" He asked with a smug look on his face

"All timelines that contain a wizarding world merge in the nineteenth century. After that they split again and the variations lead to the different worlds that you have all come from. On my first trip to a wizarding world I was born and lived in that time period. I was the last of the Sharp family and after I left I put the house and Mimzy, with here permission, into a status field until I returned."

"That makes no sense."

"Neither do half the things wizards are capable of," she said with a sigh. "There are just things you have to accept, so accept it. I have no idea why the worlds merge or why you can make something float by pointing a wand at it and speaking Latin but it happened. The point is that the Sharps happen to be a family that were deported to Australia because of certain…unsavory activities, most notably theft. And unfortunately for many being on another continent did not stop them from rebuilding their…collections. But I was left with all of it thereby giving us the means to do almost anything, as well as giving me a back story for when we go back to England. No one knows what happened to the Sharps and they have become somewhat of a legend in some circles."

"You are an outrageous person, you know that right." Neville said as he ran his hands down his face and sighed in defeat.

"But of course, we must live outrageously or life would be no fun." Isobel replied with a grin and a far away look in her eyes.

"But it will take Mimzy a while to get some food together seeing as no one has been in this house for over a hundred years, so if you want to follow me I will show you where you can stay and then I am changing out of this ridiculous outfit." She said as she headed up the stairs "Honestly I am in my twenties it is not right that I look twelve!"

The three people who had been dumped into a huge mess looked at each other and with a resigned sigh headed followed the odd girl up the stairs in hopes of place to reexamine everything that had gone on in the past few hours.

0001

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts:

The headmaster sat in his chair with a smile on his face, yes he loved the start of the year all of the children seeing each other for the first time in the academic year the castle finally being lively again the first years as they came in all nervous but above all he loved the enthusiasm and energy that they all had at the start of the year.

As the tables filled up Dumbledore looked out spotting his star pupil Daniel Potter, he was progressing well. He was a happy child who loved and trusted him like a grandfather, with a minimal amount of prodding he would go in any direction the headmaster wanted. He was just like his father, if you give them what they want and expect nothing back pretty soon they will trust and do anything you want them to.

Unfortunately the other two Potter children were not as trusting, they responded to him with an ounce of distrust that they seemed to treat everyone with. This made him doubly grateful that he had set the wheels moving long ago to thrust the chosen one into the light while leaving the other three candidates in shadows, there could be no doubt that Dan Potter was indeed the child destined for greatness. It had been easy with just a few words he had James convinced of the harm the two could cause, and with Lily being so caught up in the fame of her son and everything that went with it, it was not a hard task for the parents to become distant from the two children.

The Longbottoms had been harder to convince but with time and more children they came to see their oldest as a failure. His gentle and clumsy nature and the lack of accidental magic he displayed were very much in contrast with the two hardened aurors view of what their children should be like. And when his little sister turned out to be the exact opposite of him with her strong nature they had given up of trying to make Neville into what they wanted. The anonymity of the three was almost complete, yes people knew about them but that is where the knowledge stopped, no one cared about those who might have become their savior when they had the real deal there.

He looked over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables trying to spot them but he realized he didn't even know what they looked like. But he had no time to think about this as he saw the doors open and the new first years walk in.

0002

Professor Sprout was not having a good day. It had started at breakfast when she could not find two of her second year boys, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. When she had asked their year mates where they were no one knew. She sent Justin to the dorm to find the two and send them to Herbology, their first class.

On her way down to the greenhouses the fool Lockhart had run into her and proceeded to spew what he thought were facts about the whomping willow and how she should care for it. When she had arrived at the greenhouse he had taken Dan Potter to instruct him in the ways of being famous no doubt. Poor kid he may be as much of an attention seeker as his father but he had enough sense to stay away from a fraud like Lockhart.

Alas the missing boys were not in class and Justin said he had not been able to find them. Pushing this aside so that she could teach Sprout resolved to find the boys at lunch and give them a lecture about skipping class. Only she could not find them at lunch, she asked Professor Flitwick if he had seen them, as he had them for charms that morning too. Not only had he not seen them but he told her that Allianna Potter had also not been present for her morning classes.

After her only afternoon class she set out, once again to find these missing students, searching until close to dinner time when she remembered that she could ask the house elves. After calling an elf they confirmed what she was beginning to fear. They could not be located anywhere within the grounds. With some more questions she learned that their trunks had been brought from the train but there was no indication that they had been opened or that the students had ever made it to the castle.

With the knowledge of three missing students, two of them being the boy-who-lived siblings she went to Dumbledore. He had heard her out and set about trying to locate them using some of the unknown gadgets that were cluttering up his office, after an unsuccessful search and a short chat with the head house elf. He called the Longbottoms and the Potters. And so her long day continued as she waited for everyone to arrive.

0003

The fireplace flared and Frank and Alice Longbottom stepped through.

"What did he do this time?" Frank asked "He just got here yesterday and he is already in enough trouble that we have to be called."

As Dumbledore was about to respond the fire flared again signaling the arrival of James Potter followed by a distressed looking Lily. "What happened is Dan alright?" she asked as if her life depended on the answer.

"Good you are all here we can begin. And Dan if fine by the way." Dumbledore said. "No why I called you here has to do with your other two children Allianna and Harry. They and Neville have disappeared."

The four parents looked at Dumbledore clearly at a loss for words. "Disappeared?" said Alice after a few minutes "how could he have disappeared, we put him on the train yesterday. What could have happened between then and now."

"Yes we put all three children on the train and if Dan is ok what could have happened to them." Lily added.

"We are not sure, their trunks have arrived but there is no evidence pointing towards them ever arriving at school so we believe that they disappeared while on the express. We have conducted a search but have been unable to locate them. Do you have any idea who would want to take them, or why they would run away?" Asked Sprout.

"Ran away?" asked James. "How could they do this. Do they want to make their brother look bad! Ally is a Ravenclaw she should be smarter than that. I bet it was all Harry's fault, he is always trying to steal the spotlight from his brother. And if he is missing then he will be the one everyone is paying attention to.'

"We never said that they ran away, it is just one theory. Besides they are second years it is highly unlikely they know any magic that would help them disappear from a moving train."

"Yes there is no way someone like Neville could be smart enough to learn magic of that caliber on his own. They were probably kidnapped." Added Frank. "They are all children of aurors after all it may be someone after us."

"Then why didn't they take young Daniel as well?" Sprout asked?

"Well whatever the reason we need to find them as soon as possible. I am afraid we will not be able to keep this quiet for very long, some of the students must have noticed and will be writing home. I would say if we can not find them we have to report it by the day after tomorrow." Said Dumbledore looking more serious than any had seen him in almost eleven years. "Ok lets get to work, Alice would you go to the ministry and get an auror search team put together. I think we should tell Dan about his siblings missing, he may know something as well would you go get him." He asked Sprout.

"Of course" she replied before she and Alice left to take care of their respective duties.

0004

Dan Potter not happy as he followed professor Sprout towards the headmasters office, not only did he have a ton of homework to do but he had been busy trying to avoid his new DADA professor Lockhart. Why would he need tips from that fool. He had more charisma in one finger than that man had in his whole body. And he was a joke as a teacher, he had released a bunch of Cornish pixies, which had trashed the room and stole Lockhart's wand. Then he had made Dan and his friends clean up after him. The nerve of that man, didn't he know who Dan was? He was the savior of the wizarding world. He should not be forced to catch pixies for a worthless teacher.

Professor Sprout knocked on the headmasters door and with an acknowledgement from inside they entered. To find not only Dumbledore but his parents and Frank Longbottom in the room.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked mentally going over anything he could have done to warrant his parents being called to the school.

"Ah Daniel have a seat." Dumbledore said indication an unoccupied seat beside his mothers. "I don't know how to tell you this bet your brother and sister are missing, as well as their friend Neville Longbottom."

Dan was stunned how could his siblings be missing. "How? When? What?" he sputtered out.

"We believe they never mad it to Hogwarts, we were wondering when the last time you saw them was." replied Dumbledore.

Dan thought back he has said his farewells to those losers just inside the barrier at the station. They were always hanging on him, trying to gain popularity by trading off his name. But I guess that wasn't enough for them they had to go a disappear. It was just sad. "I haven't seen them since we left the station."

"Well it was worth a try." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Ok please don't tell anyone that they are missing for the moment. We want to keep this as quiet as possible. Frank and I will leave you three for a moment don't forget you have class tomorrow."

000

Hope you all enjoy. Read and Review.

I was disappointed that no one even guessed where Julian came from. But so that you all don't live in suspense I will tell you. Recently I was watching Scrubs and watched the 100th episode in which JD and the Janitor have a conversation about an underground cannel system in which lives a manatee named Julian. And there you go.

~Erkovas


	4. Chapter 4

Read review and all that jazz, and don't forget to have a wonderful day.

Chapter 4:

Ally stretched as she got out of bed reaching as high as she could, which all things considered wasn't very high anymore. Remembering that she was twelve again she sighed and got dressed noticing that she had once again slept in. It annoyed her to no end that Harry and Neville were such morning people honestly things were so much more interesting after dark, bright morning sunlight disturbed her sleep.

Slowly waking up she saw the Daily Prophet which she recalled sleepwalking to the window to retrieve at some god awful hour that morning. She didn't really care about the paper it had never been very accurate in her world but it would keep them informed on what was going on in England and occasionally what their dear family was up to. That settled it from now on she was making Harry get the paper since he was already up.

Mind made up she made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast and find everyone. She opened the paper and groaned it had taken them 4 days but they had finally been declared missing. There on the front page was a picture of the three of them, smiling and waving. Somewhere in the memories of her self from this world she realized that they had set up a camera to take it at the end of the last school year and it was probably the only picture her parents could find of her and Harry that was even close to recent. Trying to forget her bad luck with family she started to read the article.

_Siblings of the Boy-who-lived Missing_

_Special Report By Hubert Pack_

_A massive search is currently underway beginning September second when Allianna and Harry Potter, two of the potter triplets, along with their friend Neville Longbottom were reported missing. Sources say that they were trying to keep it quiet to avoid mass panic. After all if someone can capture someone close to the boy-who-lived what else are they capable of? Reports say that they disappeared off the Hogwarts Express on their way to school and no one can find any traces of what happened to them. Dumbledore released a statement saying that they are doing they can to locate these students with the full support of the ministry of magic. But the question remains are our children in danger at Hogwarts or is it only those who are close to Daniel Potter?_

_For more on the Potter triplets see page 5._

_For interviews with Hogwarts teachers see page 6._

Ally snorted, well it wasn't that bad. But while they didn't seem that important there was almost nothing said about Neville, how could people care so little? While she was angry about the situation there was really nothing she could do about it at the moment, besides soon there would be other things to report on, like petrified students and secret chambers.

She pushed the door to the kitchen open to behold a strange sight. Both of the boys were on the floor. Harry curled in the fetal position white as a sheet looked like he was about to empty his stomach all over Neville who probably wouldn't care at the moment because he was having trouble breathing due to laughing so hard.

This positively smelled of blackmail.

Ally crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Care to tell me what is going on" she said. When she got no response she said it again louder finally getting a response Neville who after minute gathered himself enough to actually speak.

"Isobel let us borrow her apple thingy so we could see what we were like in other universes and well…" he snorted but controlling himself continued "we came across this rather graphic romance between Harry and Draco Malfoy." With this he seemed to be unable to control himself anymore and dissolved into laughter once again.

Ally turned to Harry who was in the same position as he was before while trying to hide her amusement behind a poor mask of disgust. "Harry how could you, that wrong on so many levels."

This seemed to snap Harry out of his nightmare and looking like he was about to cry "I can not be responsible for what another version of me does. It is not my fault." He said in an attempt to convince himself as much as everyone else. "Don't look at me like that and don't you dare start laughing, and you are not helping." he yelled as he pointed to Neville.

With that he brought his knees up to his chest, hugged them and started rocking back and forth. Ally once again trying to control her amusement went over and patted him on the shoulder. "There there, it will be ok, Malfoy isn't going to come and do naughty things to you. Big sister will protect you." she said before finally losing control.

0000

Ten minutes later they had recovered for the most part, making a pact to never read about alternate versions of themselves again. Ally had just shown them the paper and as she sat down to eat the others started reading.

Ally looked up as Isobel walked in the kitchen. She still couldn't get over how she looked, it had been a surprise that first day when they had gathered for dinner and Isobel had come in looking like someone who was twenty not twelve. All she had done was change her clothes and hair. Oh how she envied Isobel's hair. It was slightly wavy and the silver color did not make her look old but instead gave off an otherworldly glow reminiscent of the one time she had seen a full blooded veela.

Damn her and her perfect hair. Ally looked at her own hair, which couldn't decide if it was red or black. Honestly who came up with that hair color, it was awful. Not only that but it was impossibly thick and stuck out at odd angles and was as wild as her father's no matter how long she grew it. With a last sour thought about her hair and how it clashed with her green eyes she turned her attention back to the room in time to hear Isobel's question.

"Harry what did you think?" she asked unaware of what had been going on just a few minutes earlier.

This of course set the other to back in to fits of laughter. "That was the most scaring thing I have ever read!" Harry stated with absolute certainty. "Why in the world would I do something like that with Draco Malfoy."

"Ah you seem to have stumbled upon some rather…interesting reading material." she said with a lecherous smile "Don't worry there are plenty of other universes where you two are arch enemies." she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Thanks," he replied displaying his best glare "that's so reassuring."

"If you don't want to know don't read anymore."

"No worries I am never touching you ithingy again."

"Guys look to this," Neville said from where he was reading the paper.

There in black and white was a story involving two of the most appalling people Ally had ever had the misfortune of knowing.

_Hogwarts New Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher Speaks Out_

_Special Report By Rita Skeeter_

_In an exclusive interview with Hogwarts new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Order of Merlin, Third Class Gilderoy Lockhart this reporter has learned that the Professor was not allowed to ride the Hogwarts express on the first of September in order not to overwhelm the students with the presence of a man of his caliber, after all how often do is one in the presence of a hero? "If I had been allowed on the train no one would have gotten past me to kidnap those poor defenseless students." Said the Professor. One has to wonder what Dumbledore was thinking by not placing any teacher aboard the train, especially when he has such resources as Lockhart at his disposal. Is the Headmaster losing his touch? Is it time for someone younger to be running the school? It is up to the citizens to decide._

Ally went red with rage upon hearing Neville read the article. Harry turned to her a concerned look on his face. "Hay are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I just realized that Lockhart is still alive and sane in this world." She said with a shutter.

"I know they are bad but you didn't go this pale when you found out that Voldemort was still alive here."

"Ya well, Voldemort was always straight forward. He just wanted to kill me. Him I find much worse." she said with a shutter recalling the horrors of her second year. "Lockhart is the biggest creep I ever met. That fame obsessed dog spent my whole second year trying to convince me that he would be the perfect man for me when I got a bit older. What kind of a man hits on a twelve year old? Let alone one that is his student? I spent the whole year avoiding him and his fan club, who were convinced that I was trying to steal him from them. It only stopped when he obliverated himself at the end of the year."

The other occupants of the room were to shocked to speak, Isobel gave her a look of understanding pity, while Neville tried to hold down his breakfast.

Harry clutched his wand and turned to Neville "Want to come with me? I am heading to Hogwarts, Lockhart is going to pay for what he tried to do to my new sister."

Neville nodded "I am so glad I was a boy, I can not imagine that piece of slime coming on to me."

"You do realize that that you are missing and if they find you it probably will not end well right?" Isobel asked.

The shared a look. "I'm very sneaky." Neville said with confidence. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Nock it off, this Lockhart hasn't done anything to me, just let it be." Ally told the boys with a sigh.

Isobel grinned sadistically "If you boys are so sneaky I have some things I can teach you. Can't have you all sitting around here for ever now can we." She chuckled evilly as she rubbed her hands together, oh yes this was going to be fun.

The three twelve year olds shared a thought as they watched the evil woman chuckle; '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

0000

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, these children were more of a pain than he had initially anticipated. The press was having a field day and the general population was outraged that three children could be kidnapped on the way to Hogwarts. He had not gotten this much hate mail since…well every. He prayed that something would happen soon. Anything to take the media off of this story.

He was sad that any of his students were missing but in some ways he was glad that they were out of the way and he did not have to worry about them influencing Dan. Yes it was a good thing that they were out of the way. With everything Dan was going to do his siblings would be a distraction that no one could afford.

0000

Daniel Potter slipped into a secret passage way and sighed as he slipped to the floor. Why was everyone talking about his siblings. Every time he turned a corner someone was there telling him to stay strong, or they knew how close they were and how worried _he _must be about their fates.

When Lockhart and his insistence that Dan become his protégé was added to the mess he had been having a terrible school year so far. He hoped that his siblings were having as bad of a time as he was because this was all their fault.

0000

Somewhere in Sidney three magical twelve year olds were running from a rather large man whose pocket they had tried to pick while a silver haired demon watched from a nearby roof taking notes.

"Why do we have to learn to be thieves?" Neville cried as he ran for his life.

"Because someone said he was very sneaky!" Ally replied her tone promising revenge.

0000

Dan sighed again. Who was he kidding they were probably hiding somewhere laughing at him. Picking himself up off the floor he checked the hallway and upon finding no one there made his way back to the Griffindor tower. Things could only get better from here… right?

0000

Now just to be clear I have nothing agents Harry/Draco stories or slash in general, as long as it is done tastefully. But I just thought it was would be a funny thing for them to come across a story like that because there are some pretty weird ones out there. Poor Harry will never look at Draco the same way again.

~Erkovas


End file.
